Badrukk
Kaptin and former Bad Moon, Badrukk the Freebooterz King]] Badrukk, better known as Kaptin Badrukk, is one of the most infamous Ork Freebooterz or space pirates of all time. He has plied the stars in his steel-jawed Kill Kroozer Da Blacktoof for several blood-splattered decades. He is the commanding officer of the Ork pirate band known as "Badrukk's Flash Gitz" who have fought with many of the Ork Warbosses active in Imperial space, including most of the more recent Warlords and their WAAAGH!s. He holds forth to any that will listen that without the devastating weapons of his Gitz, many of those selfsame Warlords would have been long dead -- a claim that any who have seen this pirate band in action may well believe. History Freebooterz sigil, the "Jolly-Ork"]] Kaptin Badrukk is the greatest Freebooter of his age, a monstrous, roaring privateer bedecked in barbarous finery. Badrukk's Flash Gitz carry enough firepower into battle to level a well-defended hab-block, and the Kaptin totes the most fearsome firearm of the lot. Badrukk and his villainous crew are legends among their own cutthroat subculture, thundering through space in their oversized Kill Kroozer Da Blacktoof, and they have fought at the side of every major Warboss worth following in recent history. Wherever the Kaptin and his ladz make planetfall, misery and destruction are sure to follow, for Badrukk's Flash Gitz are superlative reavers who live to commit murder and cause mayhem, stealing everything they can get their claws on. Years ago, Badrukk was chased out of the Bad Moons clan on charges of having too many teef for his own good. From the day of his exile, Badrukk's accomplishments have far outstripped those of his fellow Freebooter kaptins. Fighting alongside the fleet of Warlord Garaghak, Badrukk blunted a tendril of the Tyranid Hive Fleet Kraken in 993.M41 with an all-guns-blazing raid upon the Norn Queen at its heart. During the War of Dakka, his warriors outshot a Tau Hunter Cadre. Some even claim that the Kaptin personally brought down a Freeblade Knight armed with nought but a hair Squig and several inebriated Snotlings, though it seems likely that such tales have grown in the telling. Some even claim that the Kaptin has personally killed one of the powerful spaceborne leviathans called Void-Whales. Most recently, Badrukk has been engaged in a series of bloody skirmishes against Space Wolves forces deep in the Sanctus Reach sub-sector. A rumour persists that these raids are being performed at the behest of a shady and extremely generous employer, but Badrukk is playing his cards extremely close to his chest. For an Ork, Badrukk is unusually cunning and has proved to be an excellent strategist and tactician. He often acts as a tactical advisor to any Ork Warlord or Warboss wealthy enough to meet his outrageously high fees. After the battle, Badrukk's Flash Gitz usually "persuade" their new employers to give them the largest share of any loot or salvage before they return to the Da Blacktoof and seek more chaos and carnage. Despite this blackmail, many Ork Warlords see this as a price well worth paying for the sake of a better fight than usual and the wonderfully intoxicating sight of seeing Badrukk and his Flash Gitz unleash their wonderful and lethal toys upon the enemy. Wargear Freebooterz in the galaxy]] Badrukk is a typical Ork Freebooterz Warboss only in that his personal appearance is flamboyant in the extreme. As ugly as a Grox, Badrukk's bald and heavily-scarred green head is decorated with the medals of defeated Imperial Navy admirals whose starships he has ransacked and left for dead in the void. His teeth, so numerous that Badrukk's face is permanently split by a foul grin, are plated with an alloy of adamantium and priceless ur-gold taken from the Palace of Undying Light. The Kaptin's gilded Goldtoof Armour is often spattered with the black, drying blood of his most recent victims and his black banners, usually bearing the infamous "Jolly Ork" ensign of the Freebooterz, proclaim his abilities as a fighter and conqueror to other Greenskins and those humans unlucky enough to cross his path. It is plated with hundreds of melted-down gold teeth, kicked by Badrukk out of the mouths of other Freebooterz Kaptins. A lead-lined greatcoat protects Badrukk from the deadly radiation generated by his most beloved weapon, Da Rippa, a Shoota so dangerous that merely standing near it when it is fired is essentially a death sentence by radiation poisoning. The weapon once belonged to the Ogryn bodyguard of an Imperial Sub-sector Governor and the Kaptin has modified it to fire unstable plasma canisters instead of high-calibre slugs so that each detonates with all the heat and radioactive force of a small star. One day Da Rippa's victims will include Badrukk himself, but for now it is an extremely potent weapon in the hands of the Greenskin Kaptin. He has also been known to make use of various Power Weapons in close combat, such as a powered Choppa, a Bosspole, and Stikbomz for ranged attacks. He is normally followed around in combat by three Gretchins called "Da Powder Grotz" because it takes many pairs of green hands to carry the Kaptin's extensive stash of ammunition and personal loot. Sources *''Codex: Orks'' (7th Edition), pp. 56, 72, 105, 131-132 *''Codex: Orks'' (4th Edition), pg. 57 *''Codex: Orks'' (2nd Edition), pg. 65 *''Freebooterz: Space Ork Army Lists'', pg. 65 *''White Dwarf'' 349 (UK), Preview & "Da Boyz Are Back In Town," by Phil Kelly, pp. 3, 18 *[http://www.games-workshop.com/en-US/Ork-Kaptin-Badrukk Games Workshop Online Catalogue - Kaptin Badrukk] Gallery File:Badrukk.jpg|Kaptain Badrukk of the Kill Kroozer Da Blacktoof es:Badrukk Category:B Category:Characters Category:Ork Category:Ork Characters